Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003)
Ultraman Tiga is an Ancient Ultra Warrior hailing from the Star of Light. He is the father of Ultraman Prime and Ultrawoman Zeperion. History This version of Ultraman Tiga's history is the same as his cannonical counterpart, as he recognized his enemies and stated to have met Ultraman before. Interestingly, this version of Ultraman was apparently from the Legacy of Ultra Continuity. Children of Tiga Gaiden: Trinity Evolution TBA Children of Tiga Ultraman Tiga appears in this series as a supporting character, helping Prime and Zeperion throughout their adventures and giving them advices. Children of Tiga The Movie: Brothers of Gatanothor Tiga, along with Prime, Zeperion, and Dyna, will appear in this movie where they try to stop the two brothers of Gatanothor from covering the Earth in darkness. This movie takes place between episodes 25 and 26 of Children of Tiga. Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Ultraman Tiga appears in the sequel roleplay to Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross roleplay, where he is seen talking to Ultraman Renius, Godzilla, Gigan, and Little Greeza during the beginning of the roleplay. There talk is then interrupted by a mysterious entity called Drake Erebus, who appeared and materialized in a purple glow. After Drake's explain who he is, a glowing red travel sphere appears and revealing that it's Ultraman Legacy. Renius tells Tiga, Legacy, and Drake that there is a insane evil is coming, called The Core. Gigan tells the Anti-Dark Cross group that he and his friends got loads of space crates to defeat The Core, and they also have a dropship called the Light Dropship 2.0 that has a A.I. called the Computer 2.0. Tiga and the group all board the ship heading to their first destination: Planet Arb. During his travel he met Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame, which Legacy introduced him to. Tiga and the group interacted for a while until they got to their destination. They land on planet, and as they look around, Tiga and Legacy sense something. The ground suddenly started shaking, and comes out a alien war machine: The Improved Destroyer. Flame immediately fly straight at the machine and landing a few flaming punches. Tiga changes into Power Type and does the same thing as Flame, flying straight at the machine and landing a few Tiga Blitz Punches. The others follow their lead and fired several energy projectiles at the alien war machine. As the fight goes on, The Improved Destroyer sends out a few probes to try to even odds but Tiga and Flame just blasted them all down. The group continued firing more projectiles with Little Greeza firing three purple blast of energies, Drake firing series of red lightning bolts from his three eyes, and Tiga firing the Delacium Light Stream. This severely damaged the machine as Sect forms the Sectium Blade and slicing it clean in two. Godzilla charges up his Atomic Breath and fires it at the sliced Improved Destroyer. Destroying it. After that, the group aboarded back to the Light Dropship 2.0 and goes to their next destination. Ultraman Card just then appeared out of nowhere, which Tiga mistaken him for Orb. The group then arrived at there destination and goes outside, where they see other Light Dropships and space crates floating in space. Then suddenly the space crates disappears and the group are confuse until a Chaos Waroga appears. Tiga and Legacy both recognized the Evil Cosmic life form as they fought him before. As the Drake and Flame argued who should kill the alien, Card suddenly disappears. Legacy asked what happened to Card, but before anyone can answer Chaos Waroga fires a stream of dark energy at the group. They all dodged the attack expect Flame who once again charges in, and get blasted by Chaos Waroga. Tiga warns the group that if the Chaos Warogas are destroyed, a will wormhole appeared. Chaos Waroga starts stabbing everybody in the area with Tiga teleporting and Legacy erecting a Barrier to avoid and block the attack. Drake fires his Gravity Beam at the Chaos Waroga while also spitting fire. Drake then throws Chaos Waroga head over heels towards the Ultras, Renius and Tiga both Type Change into Shadow and Power Type with Renius hitting Chaos Waroga repeatedly and Tiga ramming it with Tiga Burning Dash. Renius then fires the Breaking Thunder at Chaos Waroga annihilating the alien. A Chaos Waroga Kaiju Capsule and a wormhole then appears after the alien died with the group immediately flying back to the ship as Renius tries to flies the ship away from the wormhole. He successfully did and the group goes to sleep to have some rest after that was over. In the morning, Tiga and the others interrogate Drake to get some info about him and his boss. After Drake reveals that he is a servant of Necrobane, the group lands on a planet and goes outside. There Godzilla spots a legendary rarity space crates and gets his Ultimate form. Then suddenly a EX Tyrant appears, Tiga changes into Trinity Type and jump kicks the EX Despotic Monster, sending it far back. More to be added. Redux And Tiga: Kaiju Exterminatus Ultraman Tiga was told by the Super GUTS crew that an army of monsters was gathered on Planet Reigas. Tiga searched for help when Ultraman Redux randomly fell out an interdimensional portal. They team up and go to Reigas where they fight an many different monsters like Golza, Gomora, Gambia, etc. until two aliens appear. The two aliens are Fantas who seek to takeover Earth. The two send King Galactron and Pedanium Zetton to attack until the two fusions are destroyed. The Fantas summon a powerful monster named King Myra to attack them until it's revealed to be a robot. Ultraman Renius and Hunter Knight Ragul comes to help as a meteor crashes in the area with a Super EX Gomora. They defeat the Kaiju and the robot, but something else happens. Super EX Gomora revives into an extremely powerful monster named ChimerEX. ChimerEX continues to fight with the Ultras proving to be a great challenge. The battle gets tougher until a new mysterious ally appears. A Crystaliuem Builigamo control by a Baltan teams up with the heroes while Tiga warns the others to be on their guard. Builigamo deals with Fantas' UF-FOE as the Ultras try to defeat ChimerEX. UF-FOE is destroyed and everyone teams up against ChimerEX and destroy it with a combined beam attack and a beam from the Light Dropship. Planet Reigas self-destructs with Tiga and the other Ultras getting on the Light Dropship and Builigamo leaving. Tiga, along with Redux, then heard Gigan and Goji on the ship talk of a killing machine dubbed Mechkiller. Redux asks Tiga for help with defeating his version of the monster Tyrant. Tiga agrees to it as Redux leaves to recruit Legacy. Tiga and Renius then go to deal with Mechkiller. Rise of The Dark Cross Gaiden A side story of the Rise of the Dark Cross series taking place right after the events of Kaiju Exterminatus. Return of the Chaos Header Ultraman Tiga appears in this crossover as one of the main characters. Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON Ultraman Tiga appears as one of the main characters in this non-canon roleplay series, along with various characters such as Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Renius, and Ultraman Redux. They go on on crazy adventures throughout the multiverse and battling the evil forces of Chimera Of 4, Ultraman Dao, and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. They also encounter other villains and new allies along the way. Profile Stats *'Home World': Star of Light *'Height': Micro ~ 53 m **'Glitter Tiga': 120 m **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 20 m *'Weight': 44,000 t **'Glitter Tiga': 100,000 t **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 17,000 t *'Age': 30 million years old *'Time Limit': Approximately 3 ~ 5 minutes (The time limit is based on Daigo's willpower) *'Relationships' **Camearra: Former lover **Hudra: Former brother in arms **Darramb: Former brother in arms **Yuzare: Past lover **Companions: Brothers in arms **Ultraman Dyna: Brother in arms, successor Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's Type Changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They can charge and manipulate energy. *'Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. Transformation Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it, transforming Daigo into Tiga. Daigo has another transformation that he brings the Spark Lens close to his chest and presses the small gold button, Daigo and the Spark Lens merge with the Spark Lens turning into Tiga's Protectors and Color Timer. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by any form of intense darkness. Sometimes, if in near death situations he is able to transform without it. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Tiga's strength form, where he becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. He got his strength from Darramb's power. Its body colors are red and silver. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move. Tiga gathers heat energy into a sphere before throwing it, or unleashing it as a beam. *'Zepellion Ray': In this Type, Tiga is able to fire an orange version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires in L-shape. Used when Tiga couldn't afford to change Types. ::;Physical *'Ultra Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding them upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga Blitz Punch': A straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. When used in a fury, it can even pulverize a monster into pieces. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. *'Tiga Blitz Kick': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. *'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. *'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. *'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. *'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical and projectile attacks. *'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. ::;Other *'Delacium Shield': Tiga can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Tiga Catch': Tiga uses his hands to catch an enemy's attack and deflect it back at them. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Tiga's speed form, where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. He got his speed from Hudra's power. Its body colors are purple and silver. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra Tiga bleeds light, not blood, making easier for him to recover. But in Sky Type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in thirty seconds. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash one or multiple blue energy arrows from his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet to gather energy, Tiga then fires in L-shape. *'Ranbalt Ray': Tiga in Sky Type can perform a variation of his Zepellion Ray, using the same hand movements in Multi Type. ::;Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. **'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The Sky Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga can move at incredible speeds more so than any known Ultra while continuously attacking. ::;Other *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bullet, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream, its strength is unknown as it was only ever used to counter enemy attacks. - Trinity= Trinity Type Design 1= |-| Design 2= Trinity Type is Tiga's super form, which combines the powers of Multi, Power, and Sky Types. He gained this form in Children of Tiga Gaiden: Trinity Evolution, during the final battle against Kyrieloid Trois (Ultimate Type Custom). Its body colors are red, purple, silver, and gold. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1,100 m *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t :;Abilities *'Split Tiga': In this form, Tiga can split himself into equally powerful version of Multi, Power, and Sky Type. *'Multi Emanation': Tiga crosses fists to the front of his face and brings them down to his waists in a stance similar to Type Change, bursts of a blend of red and purple mists encircling his body, while his Color Timer and eyes glow gold. This temporarily unleashes the true power of Sky Type, Power Type, and Glitter Type, allowing him to move at unperceivable speeds and smash with unrivalled strength, vanquishing evil with the power of light. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Trinity Triple Finish': A combination of the Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. **'Trinitium Ray': An improved version of the Zepellion Ray. **'Trinitium Light Stream': An improved version of the Delacium Light Stream. **'Trinitium Light Bullet': An improved version of the Ranbalt Light Bullet. *'Trinity Timer Shot': Tiga channels his inner energy and fires a multicolored beam from his Color Timer. **'Timer Flash Trinity': Tiga can fire three powerful, different colored (yellow, red, and purple) split beam of energy from his Color Timer that converge into one, that annihilate the opponent. This is an improved version of the Timer Flash Special. ***'Flash Prison': Tiga encases the foe in an orb and fires his Timer Flash Trinity at it, upon being hit by the attack the orb glows in a golden light and fires a barrage or Timer Flashes at the foe inside. *'Trinitium Slicer': An improved version of the Tiga Slicer. Can cut through almost anything. *'Protector Light Rays': Tiga fires glowing white beams of Zepellion from his protectors, which also glow when doing this. **'Trinity Hellfire': Tiga will look at the sky and start to charge energy, after he is completely powered. His strength will increase. As he will fire a massive Trinity-shaped beam from his chest constantly at enemy kaiju or seijin. Which can cause great damage. ::;Physical *'Trinity Punch': A powerful energy-infused punch attack. *'Trinity Kick': A powerful energy-infused kick attack. *'Trinity Chop': A powerful energy-infused chop attack. *'Trinity Boost': Tiga envelops himself in a rainbow aura and accelerates to high speeds, tripling his normal Flight and/or Running Speed and creating a distortion in space, and turning himself into a highly destructive projectile which smashes through enemies and breaks obstacles. **'Trinitium Break': A sub-technique of the Trinity Boost, it allows Tiga to focus the distortion in space to enhance his punches immensely as well as allowing him to punch enemies several times before most would even notice one punch was thrown. *'Trinity Dynamite': Tiga channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then channels Sky Type's speed and rams his enemy at insane speeds. ::;Other *'Trintiy Fix': An improved version of the Ultra Fix. Able to hold even Imago Hyper Zetton in place. *'Trinity Prison': An improved version of the Forehead Prison. *'Trinitium Deadlock': A technique that allows Tiga to seal an enemy into another dimension using the full power of Multi, Power, and Sky Types. *'Trinitium Ice': Tiga can freeze the limbs of his enemies and get more hits on them before it melts. *'Trinitium Fire': Tiga summons a wave of fire to cinge his opponent in flames. *'Trinity Crush': Tiga summons a giant yellow boulder out of energy and slams it onto the opponent. He uses the power of Power Type when he uses this attack. *'Trinity Blow': Tiga blasts a powerful gust of wind from his hand. He taps into the power of Sky Type when he uses this attack. }} - Others= - Dark= Tiga Dark Tiga Dark was Tiga's original form in ancient times, where it was colored black and gun-metal grey. He abandoned this form when he turned to the light. Millennia later however when the Dark Giants awakened again, Camearra gave Daigo the Black Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. Due to Daigo's lack of an evil heart, he could not demonstrate the full power of this form, being only able to use about half of this form's true potential. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Running Speed': 900 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 900 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': 800 km per hour *'Jumping Distance': 400 m *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t :;Abilities *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him. *'Power of Darkness': It has been stated by Camearra that Tiga wielded a greater power of darkness than any of the other Dark Giant, even Camearra herself, implying that Daigo never used his full potential as Tiga, aside from Glitter Tiga. During their fight, Darramb said that Daigo was only using half of his true power, though he may have been comparing Tiga Dark to Multi Type. The original Tiga was also able to steal the abilities of his fellow Dark Giants. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Tiga Dark's beam finisher, it is a red version of the normal Zepellion Ray. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. *'Dark Bullet': Tiga Dark can fire a black light bullet similar to the Hand Slash. *'Dark Vision': Tiga Dark can fire a dark energy beam from his eyes, to make another being become a giant. ::;Physical *'Dark Whipper': The same as the Ultra Whipper. *'Dark Mare': The same as the Flying Mare. *'Dark Swim': Tiga Dark could swim at 900 km per hour in the Dark Water dimension despite the great pressures. *'Dark Power': Tiga Dark summons all his strength. While inferior to Ultra Power, it allowed for Tiga Dark to keep up with Darramb's Super Strength. *'Dark Punch': A quick counter punch. *'Dark Kick': A powerful straight kick, is able to strike with super speed and stun the enemy. *'Dark Tackle': A flying punch attack. - Ultimate= Ultimate Tiga Form by: Mebius-Zer0 Ultimate Tiga is Tiga Dark's power-up form that was gained during the Rise of The Dark Cross 2 roleplay, when Dark Tiga (Universe Continuity) gave Tiga Dark his own power. This form has the strength of Tiga Tornado and the speed of Tiga Blast. Its body colors are also similar to Tiga Blast's. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Speed': 800 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Techniques *'Ultimate Zepellion Ray': An upgraded version of the Dark Zepellion Ray. *Ultimate Tiga can use all of Tiga Tornado and Tiga Blast's techniques. }} }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. Tiga can also become human sized even after Daigo transforms into Tiga. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type back to Multi Type (expect for Trinity Type). *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his four other Types: Multi, Power, Sky, and Trinity. Trivia *Trinity Type was inspired from Ultraman Cosmos' Eclipse and Future Modes, Ultraman Orb Trinity, and Kamen Rider Agito's Trinity Form. *The move, Trinity Boost, was based off of Sonic the Hedgehog's Sonic Boost. *This version of Tiga somehow knows the existence of Titans and Titan Princes. It's unknown how he know this. *Glitter Tiga's design was made by Cdr. *Trinity Type's design was made by MoarCrossover. *Big thanks to the users who submitted techniques for Tiga Trinity Type. List of users includes: **Akreious **Emgaltan **Crazybeard1234 **Mebius-Zer0 **FlurrTheGamerMixel **Furnozilla **Crockinator **KitsuneSoldier **Cdr Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Children of Tiga Continuity